A Valentine's Day Surprise
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Jubileena has fallen in love for a certain halloween-themed racer. Secretly, he felt the same way. Will Cupid help them come realize they were meant to be, or will they never cross path?


**Sweet princess: Happy Valentine's Day/ Singles Awareness Day, peeps!  
**

**Jubileena and Gloyd: Happy Valentine's Day to you, too! ****  
**

**Sweet princess: as you can see, Jubileena Bing-Bing and Gloyd Orangeboar will be featured in this little one-shot today. But don't you worry. I also made a Valentine's Day one-shot for my most common couple, Vanellope x Rancis. And i apologize for not updating for Sugary Beauty. Schoolwork and drama. But I'm pleased to inform that I'm in the process of writing the 4th chapter, and then I'll be posting a new one for vanillabutter, and a sequel for my story Shy. So thank you to all my friends and readers for supporting me! I appreciate it!**

**Jubileena: So tell us, what's the story about?**

**Sweet princess: read it! I will tell you guys you had a little make-out session near the end. so that should tell you something ;)**

**Jubileena and Gloyd: (looks at each other and smiled shyly)**

**Sweet princess: Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Jubileena and Gloyd: Sweet princess900045 does not own wir. the only thing she does own is Reese, Vanellope's devil dog puppy, and Sugarlina Sweetcream.**

**Sweet princess: That's right! Now, own with the story!**

**Reese: Arf Arf**

* * *

It was the sweetest day in _Sugar Rush_, the only holiday where guys give their gals just the sweetest thing. Yes, it was that time of year again. Valentine's day. Every guy in Sugar Rush was spending the day with the gals of their dreams. Everyone was having the sweetest Valentine's Day ever. A certain maraschino cherry themed racer rode down to the racetrack and flashed out her sweet, friendly smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jubileena squealed.

Jubileena hopped out of her cherriot and walked up to the approaching racers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jubileena," Vanellope reiterated, who was holding on to Rancis' hand at the moment. Jubileena winked at her and handed each racer a goody bag. "I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard for this Valentine's Day to be special," Jubileena started, smiling at them. They all looked into their bags and smiled at their gifts. Everyone got something different from Jubileena. They smiled and thanked Jubileena for their gifts.

"'Leena, you didn't have to do this," Citrusella started to protest, smiling at her blueberry scented stuffed puppy.

"Don't say such things, Citrus. You know that I don't settle for the simple Valentine's Day gifts. After all, you all know I love the holiday," she replied.

"Well, if that's the case, then you'd make a cute replacement for Cupid," Taffyta teased. Jubileena smiled and looked at her outfit. Instead of her usual outfit, she wore a white T-shirt with a giant red heart designed on it, a frilled red skirt with a red belt circled around the waist, red heart leggings and red boots with small heart buckles. Though she wore her usual red racing jackets, she added red gloves to her outfit and her pigtails were held up with red heart barrettes. Jubileena looked at her friends and began passing out some invitations.

"Will you guys can come to my Valentine's Day party tonight?" she asked. "It's going to be super fun!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Bing-Bing!" Snowanna and Adorabeezle exclaimed. "Your party's awesome!"

Jubileena smiled and looked down at a single goody bag in her hands and looked at her friends. "So… has anyone seen Gloyd? I have a present for him," she said. Snowanna glanced at Jubileena and shook her head. "You're wasting your time, girl. That boy's nothing but trouble," she said. "He's ruthless, cruel, and likes to prank others just for the fun of it."

"C'mon, Gloyd's not that bad," Swizzle started to protest, hugging Sticky from behind.

Snowanna glared at him and gripped her afro. "He dressed up like a crazy psycho with a chainsaw and popped out of nowhere and just started screaming! Any longer and I could've had a heart attack!" she screamed. "He's a maniac!"

"Come on, guys. We shouldn't put labels on him. And besides, it's Valentine's Day. Can't we forget about all the things Gloyd's done for one day? Please?" Jubileena begged. "For me?"

Vanellope smiled and touched Jubileena's shoulder. "It is your day, Jubileena. We won't ruin it for you," she said. "How about you go on home and start with the party decorations. We'll meet you at your place. Okay?" Jubileena smiled at Vanellope and nodded, running off to her kart, but stole a quick glance over her shoulder. Her eyes grew soft and when she saw Vanellope and Rancis cuddle up with each other. She turned around and hopped into her kart, putting the goody bag between her boots, placed her helmet on and drove off. As she drove back home, she thought about how Vanellope and Sticky were happily in love with the guys of their dreams, while Jubileena had no one. Secretly, she formed a small crush on Gloyd, and she always thought that he was pretty cute. She always seemed shy and clumsy when around him. The last time she tried talking to him, she tripped and landed right in his arms. She hasn't faced Gloyd for a week. Jubileena sighed and closed her eyes, then opened them up again and smiled. It was Valentine's Day after all, and she had a lot of work to do. After a nice drive, she arrived at her sweet humble home and turned off the engine. She hopped out of the kart and took off her helmet, smiling at the half decorated house.

"Well, looks like I have some work to do," she said to herself.

She started up the porch steps, and opened the door, when she heard a kart. She smiled, thinking that it was the others, and turned around. But was actually Gloyd who had parked next to her kart. Jubileena slightly gasped and felt her palms growing sweaty. She watched as Gloyd walked up the porch steps and smile at her.

"Hi, Jubileena," he greeted her.

"H-hi, Gloyd," she answered back, slightly stuttering. "H-happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day! I got you some candy," he said, handing her a small sack. She untied the red ribbon and looked inside and saw some chocolate truffles. She took one out and bit into it, savoring its sweet center's taste. "Mmmm, these have cherries in the center! My favorite," she squealed, hugging Gloyd. "Thank you!" She realized that she was embracing Gloyd and pulled away immediately, blushing. "S-so, um, a-are you checking in for the party?" she asked. Gloyd nodded and smiled.

"Uh, yeah! I was wondering if you needed any help?" he asked.

Jubileena smiled and opened the door. "A lot! I mean, I have to clean the house from top to bottom, arrange the catering, hang up the decorations, not to mention polish the furniture, and check the music-"

"No problem! I'll pitch in!" he interrupted. Jubileena smiled gratefully and walked in. "Well, you can by inflating the balloons. I'll start cleaning," she said, walking off with some cleaning supplies down the hall. Gloyd did what he was told and began opening a pack of red and pink balloons. He put one in his mouth and blew into it. He saw a picture of Jubileena and blushed, looking away. He didn't want Jubileena to know, but he had a crush on her for some time now. He always tried to come up with a way to spend more time with her, but it always seemed to backfire. He always thought was was pretty and really sweet and kind. She had a small tendency of being clumsy around Gloyd, which was the best thing about her. He found it quite attractive. The last time he was able to talk to Jubileena, she tripped and Gloyd caught her right in his arms. Unfortunately, she hasn't spoken to him for a week. But it was going to be different today. Gloyd was going to attempt to confess to Jubileena at her party. He's been planning this for months now, and he was certain that if he played his cards right, that everything will go just as he planned. He had even gotten Jubileena a present, but refuse to give it to her until the party. Gloyd smiled and he tied the balloon, placing it on the couch.

"One down, a million ones to go," he moaned.

An idea popped into mind as he saw a bicycle pump lying nearby. He snatched it and began inflating another balloon. Pretty soon, the room was filled with balloons. Jubileena strolled in and gaped at all the inflated balloons. "Wow, Gloyd! This is awesome," she exclaimed. "You think you can do this with the other decorations?" Gloyd smirked at her and pointed to the red and pink foil swirls and the "Be Mine" cutouts on the ceilings. "Way ahead of you," he answered. As the time flew by, the two cleaned, decorated, arranged and set out the tables for the party. Jubileena has cleaned the entire house and started decorating the inside of the house, while Gloyd hung up the red heart lights outside. It wasn't until four in the afternoon that the two took a break. They collapsed onto the couch and sighed heavily, taking in the view. The inside was just beautiful. Hung up on the ceiling were some pink lanterns and some red and pink heart honeycomb balls, and some foil hearts string decorations. The red and pink balloons Gloyd inflated outlined the doorframed, and the sparkly clean windows had Cupid and heart stickers stamped on them. The tables were draped with white lace table covers and had sweet cherry scented candles them, topped with red roses and red tinsel garland hanging from them and along with red heart tinsels centerpieces. The outside, however, was more welcoming. Balloons and garlands were tied to the porch railings. A red heart tinsel garland hung from the door.

"Wow! I've never been so busy in my life," Gloyd started.

Jubileena smiled tiredly and laid her head on Gloyd's shoulder, much to his pleasure. "I did say this was the busiest day," she pointed out. She snuggled closer to Gloyd and yawned. Gloyd smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Jubileena smiled at this and looked at Gloyd, her cheeks dark red. Slowly, the two leaned towards each other, closing their eyes. Their lips were inches away from each other, but the beeping of the stove interrupted that sentimental moment. The two pulled away from each other and shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I should probably get the cookies out," she mumbled, getting up from the seat.

Gloyd nodded and looked at his hands as she walked towards the kitchen. He sighed and closed his eyes, then got up and stretched. Jubileena walked out with a plate of decorated cookies and placed it with the other treats. "Okay, that's everything," she said happily. She turned around and smiled at Gloyd. "Hey, thanks for helping me out, Gloyd! I couldn't have done it without you!" Gloyd smiled and nodded at her.

"No prob. I guess I should go freshen up for the party. See you tonight?" he asked.

"Sure. Remember the party's at eight," she reminded him. Gloyd nodded and waved goodbye. They both exchanged goodbyes, then Gloyd walked out, leaving Jubileena alone in her beautifully decorated house. She sighed and walked towards her room. She had to get ready for the party as well.

* * *

Gloyd drove up in front of Jubileena's house and hopped out of his kart, walking up the driveway. He tucked away a red velvet box in his jacket pocket and stepped on the porch. Through the windows, he saw red and pink lights flashing, and shadows dancing. He knocked on the door and waited, heaving out a heavy sigh. The door was open and Gloyd was literally entranced by the person in front of him. Jubileena, who answered the door, was wearing a red satin dress with double spaghetti straps with a princess empire waistline, which was decorated in sparkling rhinestones. The dress had a bubbled hemline with sewn in puckers and ended at the knee. Along with the dress, Jubileena wore white gloves, a pair of white angel wings and a pink quiver of a bow and arrows with red hearts on it, and red x-strap high heels sandals. She left her hair slightly wavy and put a small bow in it instead of her hat.

"Hey! Glad you could make it," she said.

Gloyd just stared at her with his mouth open and began drooling. Jubileena giggled and pulled him in the house. They both scanned the crowd and saw that everyone in Sugar Rush had came, dancing and partying. They saw Vanellope and Rancis dancing together and smiled. "They're pretty cute, aren't they, Gloyd?" Jubileena asked, her voice sounding a bit forlornly. Gloyd looked at her and nodded. "I think it's pretty obvious what they feel for each other," he pointed out. Jubileena nodded her head and pointed towards the dance floor. "You wanna dance?" she asked timorously. Gloyd smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her to where the others were. They danced, ate the desserts, and laughed all night. Throughout the night, Jubileena couldn't ask for a better moment right now. And Gloyd felt the same way. Even though they seem pretty close, they acted shy around each other.

"I'm having a blast!" Jubileena yelled over the music.

"Me too!" Gloyd yelled back at her.

Citrusella came up to them and tapped Jubileena on her shoulder. Jubileena looked at her sister and turned back to Gloyd. "I'll be back. Wait for me, kay?" Gloyd nodded and smiled at Jubileena. She returned the smile and walked off with Citrusella. Taffyta came up to Gloyd and winked.

"Hey. Don't think I saw that little moment you and Jubileena had together. I saw you two dancing," she teased.

Gloyd shrugged and smiled. "You think she's into me?" he asked. She shrugged and smiled teasingly. "I don't know. By the way you two are acting, I'd say there's a thing going on between you," she replied. Gloyd chuckled and rubbed his back nervously. It was pretty awkward between them, until a slow song came on. Taffyta looked around and saw that a few people were dancing. They looked at each other and wrapped their arms around each other, swaying to the music.

"This is so weird," Gloyd mumbled.

"You're telling me," Taffyta muttered back. "You're supposed to be with Jubileena."

They continued to move to the music, not making eye contact, when Jubileena confronted them. "Gloyd?" she exclaimed, shocked. Gloyd immediately pulled apart from Taffyta, much to Taffyta's delight, and shook his head. "It's not what it looks like!" he started. Jubileena nodded her head and looked at Gloyd, tears brimming her eyes. "I get it. I'm not worth your time. It's cool. I understand," she said, feeling hurt and rejected. She shook her head once more, then turned around and ran outside.

"Jubileena, wait!" Gloyd called after her, running outside as well. He walked out the door and saw Jubileena softly crying on the porch steps. Gloyd sat down next to her and tried to take her hand, but she pulled away from him. "Go away, Gloyd! Why don't you go back inside and dance with your new girlfriend? Obviously you two have a thing going on!' she snapped, shifting away from him. Gloyd frowned and scooted closer to her.

"It's not what it looked like, I swear," Gloyd insisted. "I was waiting for you and Taffyta just came up and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jubileena interrupted, glaring at Gloyd. "I seriously thought that I could have a shot with a guy like you, but I guess I was mistaken! I will never forgive you for this!"

She got up and headed for the door, when Gloyd snatched her bow and arrows. "Gloyd, give those back, now!" she yelled, trying to grab them from his grasp. Gloyd shook his head and pinned her arms to her sides, slamming her against the door. "What has gotten into you?!" she demanded. "What do you want from me?!"

"What I've been waiting for since this game was plugged in," he answered.

Before Jubileena could say anything, Gloyd pressed his lips against hers and planted a kiss. Jubileena's eyes grew wide in shock, but softened. She closed her eyes and responded back to his kiss, her cheeks red. Gloyd loosened his grip on Jubileena and maneuvered his hands to her cheeks, while Jubileena wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his closer, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like a full minute, before pulling apart. They gasped heavily for air, gazing into each other's eyes, smiling at each other. Gloyd pulled away and took the box out of his jacket pocket, handing it to Jubileena.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for a while now," he said.

Jubileena took it from his hands and opened it, slightly gasping. Inside was a sterling silver diamond accent cherry necklace that hung from an 18-inch rolo chain, clasped tightly with a spring ring clasp on it as well.

"Gloyd…it's…beautiful! I love it!" she squealed, jumping into his arms.

He smiled and hugged her back, resting his chin on her head. He took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck. She traced the necklace and smiled, turning around and looking at him in the eyes. "So I guess we're dating now?" she asked.

"That depends. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he inquired.

Jubileena blushed furiously and looked at the ground, not trying to make eye contact with him. She looked up and diffidently nodded, giggling under her breath. Gloyd smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. He turned around and collected her bow and arrows. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. Jubileena took it from him and smiled at him, cupping his right cheek.

"Thank you, love," she replied.

She pointed her finger and dashed towards the cherriot. She ran back and handed her the goody bag. "I hope you like it. I worked really hard to get it for you," she started. He took it from her and pulled out a 10-inch wall clock with a bat flying past a full moon. Gloyd smiled and tilted her chin slightly so he can look clearly in her eyes.

"I love it, Jubi. Thank you," he said.

Gloyd pulled her into an embrace and brushed her hair softly. Jubileena smiled and rested her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gloydie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jubi."

They leaned in and once again shared a passionate kiss, not even caring that the air was chilly at the moment. For all they cared was they finally had each other, and they confessed to each other on the most romantic holiday. So let us celebrate this romantic holiday with the one you love, or care deeply about, and maybe you can find yourself in a loving relationship with the person you love. Just like Jubileena and Gloyd.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

**Jubileena and Gloyd: we...kissed?!**

**Sweet princess: guys, don't be surprised about it. it was bound to happen someday. c'mon don't tell me you didn't like it**

**Jubileena: i never said that. If anything, Gloyd is supercute and a really good kisser and I wouldn't kiss anyone else but him! (quickly realized what she said and covers her mouth)**

**Gloyd: Really? so, im supercute and an good kisser, huh? you don't look so bad yourself, cherry pie**

**Jubileena: Th-thank you (giggles)**

**Sweet princess: *groans* get a room already! gosh. its bad enough i don't have a valentine, now you're going to make me feel bad? i thought _Sugar Rush _game characters were sweet! anyways, Happy Valentine's Day to all, and i hope you spend your day with that person you so desire to be with. and maybe, if you're lucky enough, Cupid will shoot you with the arrow od love and assist you with your love issues. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

**Sweet princess: awwwww, i love you too, Reese! This guy**


End file.
